User talk:Kensou0927
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ranks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Takenaka Hanbei (Talk) 16:37, October 29, 2010 Kensou, the Rage skill description is wrong. It does not fill the Musou bar. I just double checked it in game. I also matched it to the in game text when I edited it the first time. Looking back, I do agree that the description needed to be updated, not adding a new one, but again, caffiene running out. Going to try sleep instead. Let me know where the disconnect is between us on the Rage skill when you get the chance. -Hells Hey, you know the historian in the tavern? Do you know if there are any rewards for doing the 2 quests in there? -mo0mo0 Hey by any chance are you in Wei??? If so any chance i can add you ingame? KrYp ToN 03:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) IGN: HellaKryp http://img690.imageshack.us/i/tribalgarb.jpg/ http://img200.imageshack.us/i/tribalgarboverview.jpg/ Now not Enough Dye. i will send you later. Sewing Gear can't change color with Dye - LuXun.WU1 Forest Dress http://img534.imageshack.us/i/forestdress.jpg/ http://img139.imageshack.us/i/sewing1.jpg/ http://img143.imageshack.us/i/sewing0.jpg/ :) - LuXun.WU1 Inferno Tiger Cape http://img593.imageshack.us/i/infernotigercape.jpg/ http://img715.imageshack.us/i/infernotigercape1.jpg/ LuXun.WU1 - xD I'll just leave it here: http://yfrog.com/mjpdzephyrbootspx Most likely all of the tailor available stuff @ shu dyed with powedered dye. 22:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Is it ok for me to join the wiki? I know much about the wiki functions. Yukimazan 06:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem! It's not that much of a fuss, so don't worry about it. I'll try to finish it it in the following days as I don't have too much time on my hands right now. its a pleasure ken. ill do my best to help you making this wiki the sharpest it can be! if u have any question or need help, im here! A little question Hey, Kensou! I wanted to show my appreciation for all the effort you are putting in creating the weapons list. I find them really usefull, especially the emblem analysis table. It really helps me get an better understanding of each weapon's potential. Keep up the good work! At the same time I wanted to ask if these pages should feature a small table with the weapons' description pictures for all 6 levels(just to give an ideea of how they look)? It's just a thought. If you think it's ok, I would be happy to help putting up pictures for them. Just let me know if it's ok, and if so, if there should any specific picture size, size limits, ratios or whatnot. --123Daktary I am the Leader of the TrueKnightsOfShu Spikester.W1... From what I gather you're very in tune with the game... I was wondering if you can help me figure something out??? This morning after the showdown the guild DevineChaos was round a thousand or so behind us. round three pm they were 2000 ahead of us and by the time six pm rolls around they're over three thousand ahead of us... I was wanting to know just how they aquired four thousand points in one afternoon? Spikester.WL1 08:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Durability Hi, I'm interested to know what will happen to my weapon if I did not repair it's elemental durability (letting it to break) ? Can anyone clear my doubt please? Thank you. Crafing page got messed Hi Kensou, the Crafting page got messed up with a foreign language. (http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting). I wasn't sure what the best would be to do... to put the foreign language somewhere else, or just revert it to a previous state. --LarikD 18:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Forum page Looks like the Forum page got wiped out (http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index). Do we even use that page anyway for it to matter? --LarikD 15:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Item Shop Have you bought anything via the item shop (website) or Antique Dealer (in-game)? If you have, what have you bought and how much do you recommend it to new "DWO enthusiasts"? Kenji 03 20:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Campaign Result Table? * What if we added a table showing dates, battles, factions involved, and outcome? Didn't want to get too ambitious w/o asking. ( Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* If you can't get to it right away, I can try to put on up as soon as I get some coffee. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 14:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Table for Weapons * I took the liberty of borrowing code from the wikia that I b'crat at, and did a sample table for weapon images. Figured it would be a bit more streamlined. It's located at User:Da_Irish_Kid/Sandbox. May have to tweak the colors and such, but just an idea. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Item Mall Gear Stats Hey, Kensou! I wanted to ask how should we treat the stats coming from the gears from the Item Mall? Should we add another column to the existing pages and mention their main stat bonus/negative stats or should there be another table somewhere where we should mention all of their stats? The reason why I'm asking this is it because the stats for the normal items from the gear list keep getting modified with the Item Mall stats and I don't want to cause confussion between the two of them or undo the changes every time without any real reason. 123Daktary 18:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion http://dwo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hua_Tou%27s_Journal&redirect=no This page is a mispelling of another. I combined the info from the two pages and added a temporary redirect. Please remove at your earliest convinience. Kenji 03 06:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) What does "Weapon Speed" pertain to? Does a weapons speed stat relate to the speed you move, the rate of attack, or both? Kenji 03 22:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Markets Before I make the other two factions market,I want to make sure this pages market is perfect. Please go to the Market (Wei) and make sure I didn't foreget anything. If I make this page perfect then it'll be less work for all of us in the future since there will be three different pages of similar material.Kenji 03 03:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A new logo for our Wiki? I noticed that other wikis used an image for their logo instead of text. Since I was at work (and bored) I made us one where "Online"is re-colored and the words Wiki are in a fancy, caligraphy looking, font. Any objections to using this as our wiki's logo? Kenji 03 09:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Need assistance? I'm not sure if you are the primariy moderator or the creator of this wiki, but if you need assistance just point me in the right direction and I'll be happy to help Kenji 03 11:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Example: I think we could really use a new Theme for this Wiki. Something to make it stand out from others. If you would like I can draft up a theme and walk you through it, or if you feel safe giving me temp admin rights I can do it for ya. Kenji 03 01:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) New front page? I was bored at work and coded up a new front page. It's nothing flashy but at least it isn't the derivative default. You can find the code on my page, and it kind of has to be previewed on the main page for it to look right. Kenji 03 02:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Take a look at the Mass Effect wikia, I could probably make our home page look like that with Icons for the major stuff, a listing of content below, and whatever else. I personally would like to do away with the "tutorial" stuff as most people who use a wiki are vets and most noobs learn quickly. I know I can do rows instead of columns, but I do not yet know how far I can take the code. Kenji 03 09:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Theme I think we should take this chat to the Forum:Future_of_the_DWO:Wiki page, as both our talk pages are starting to get quite cluttered Kenji 03 09:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC)